Before performing medical procedures, medical professionals require training. In the past, the training was performed on patients under the supervision of experienced medical professionals. However, training on patients is risky as inadequate or inappropriate movements or procedures may cause serious damages. To overcome these problems, some hospitals and medicine schools are gradually offering training on mannequin simulators. Mannequin simulators mimic anatomical characteristics of patients, and are used to simulate medical procedures.
To enhance and improve simulated medical procedures, it is necessary to obtain measurements and data of undergoing procedures, so as to have complete information for creating realistic and detailed simulations. To date, there is very limited information and measurements obtained from medical procedures including inserting probes or surgical equipment through an orifice of the patient. There is therefore a need for a new device to measure parameters of undergoing medical procedures performed through an orifice of a patient or mannequin.